No Boundaries
by GeekWithoutTheGlasses
Summary: How much love, laughter and loss do two people have to go through to realize they were meant to be from the start. Follow Brittany and Santana's journey as they laugh, lose loved ones and deal with there ever growing destiny.
1. All The Small Things

**Guys this will be a AU story based on there 3 years at University. It's a story based on MY favorite characters so apologies if they aren't the friendships or relationships you know and love (majority will be). This will be a bumpy ride so if your not down for some drama, laughter and loss this isn't the place for you. But just know they'll be a happy ending no matter what.  
**

**All rights belong too FOX and GLEE I own nothing**

"**How much love, laughter and loss do two people have to go through to realize they were meant to be from the start." **

**Santana POV.**

* * *

Today's the day; the day some people say your life becomes an adventure…actually no, no one says that, that's just me trying to persuade myself I've done the right thing by going too university. I'm 18 years old and I have no clue what so ever where my life is heading; like none. I know I don't want to go into the real world and work so staying in education is my only bet. Plus the more I think about it, it's a genius idea, I can just be drunk for the next 3 years and forget about everything and everyone. My life has pretty much been a roller-coaster; a roller-coaster of things that I've been through, put up with and seen, probably 80% being negative; but that's a story for another day.

Today I start university. I'm studying Performing Arts which will cover all things I secretly love singing, dancing and acting. Well it's clearly no secret I can sing, everyone that knows me or even of me knows I have one beautiful soulful voice, I'm just awesome really. But the dance and acting comes as a surprise too others.

As I pull up to the university gates I let out the biggest sigh, this couldn't look anymore cheesy. Lined up are stands of what looks like different clubs or activities ranging from sports too math geeks too gymnasts. Ohhh she looks hot; I thought to myself as this brunette chick walked past. Stop Santana, just stop. Get them thoughts out your head.

For the past few years I've always wondered why people make such a fuss about people's sexuality; like yeah it's a big part of who someone is but it shouldn't define who they are. We live in a generation where it's more accepting to be whoever you are but it still isn't right that people should be made to come out to their friends and families. Well this is a fine choice of words coming from myself because I would be the first too judge someone on their sexuality but I think that's just the cowards way of hiding who I really am. I think these doubts started back in high school when a tall, blonde and beautiful girl walked into science class. She was late; as we had already started on our task for that lesson, something stupid like testing what liquids react quicker with a bunsen burner too see what dissolved quickest; I don't even know I don't normally pay attention.

As the teacher spoke and asked her to introduce herself, I didn't hear anything. I just stared and stared and stared until my bitch of a friend, Quinn, nudged me. "Who'd have thought it would be a girl to leave one Santana Lopez speechless" smirked Quinn. "Oh shut it, Fabray."

"Why don't you go take a seat over there next too Santana, be nice Lopez" Shit that's me I thought.

As the girl sat down I literally froze, what on earth is wrong with me. She just stopped me functioning, like at all. I couldn't bring myself to talk or look at her. And she smelt freakin' awesome. I suppose I could always count on the wonderfully embarrassing Quinn too step in and help or make matters worse. She reached out across me with her hand out too blondie, "Hey I'm Quinn. And as the cats clearly got this one's tongue; this is Santana" she said pointing at me. "It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Britney." Quinn nudged me again as she whispered, "Pull it together bitch".

"Yeah, um, hi, pleasure to meet you" I choked out with a sniggered laugh from Quinn.

"The pleasures mine, Santana, right?" Brittany asked as she stuck out her hand for me to shake. "Y-Yeaah." In that moment she looked me straight in the eye and I don't think I've ever seen something or someone so breathe taking in my life. She had clear blue eyes that I felt like I could look into for a lifetime. Snap out of it Santana you're a bitch remember. I spent a good few minutes thinking of a bitchy remark too make or sarcastic comment but nope, nothing. Brittany really did leave me breathless. From that day on for the next year and a half Brittany had this effect on me and it just got more and more amusing for Quinn; but what surprised me more than anything was Quinn never had anything bad to say about it, nor take the piss. We spent our science classes during that time actually having a laugh or id take the mick out of everyone and everything except miss blue eyes, never her. I could never understand why though, I mean I spent my whole school life being a bitch, to put it nicely, too practically everyone. I slept with guy after guy and alongside Quinn was the top girl in school. But I could just never bring myself to be mean to her, what shocked me most was deep down I didn't want to be mean; in fact I felt a need to always protect her. Ultimately, I just felt like I always needed her around. But this one night it all dawned on me; this one night at Quinn's birthday. Quinn threw a massive birthday party at her mum's house for her 16th; everyone and anyone were there. Quinn was always known as a bit of a bitch but simply because she was just so outspoken. She spoke to everyone at school because of her position as head cheerio, people always wanted to be her friend. Her and I had always been friends, ever since we met when we were like 7 or something, she just got me, understood me and most importantly she never judged me.

As I was standing among our friends in Quinn's back yard I saw Brittany walk in. She was wearing a tight black mini skirt with a white heart top, knee high black socks and black heeled boots; she looked hot. But also so did our friend Mike who walked in with her. They both danced though so had bodies of 20 year old, toned and just, yeah, hot. I need a stiff drink I thought to myself. As the night went on we all danced, socialized and drunk a silly amount of alcohol; by 11pm you could say I was pretty smashed. "Truth or dare. Let's do thisss" Quinn shouted over to our group of friends. Me, Quinn, Mike, Brittany, Marley, Jake, Ryder and Kitty all sat round Quinn's overly sized swimming pool. "OK, OK this is how this games going down. Don't be pussy's ok, you get a dare you do it. Simple. Get a truth…don't lie" as Quinn said those last words she looked me straight in the eye. As the game went on Marley dared kitty too make out with the ugliest guy at the party, Ryder dared Jake too spend the rest of the party in just his boxers which was lame because he loved it and clearly so did most girls at the party and finally Mike had admitted to having a man crush on their science teacher, EW. It got too my turn and Mike went too ask me truth or dare but Quinn jumped in "I've got a dare for you missy" she said with that famous smirk "but you didn't even ask me truth or dare" I drunkenly slurred.

"Doesn't matter; this dare will give you the truth" I'm pretty sure there was some hidden meaning behind what Quinn had just said.

"I dare you, Santana Lopez, to kiss the hottest person sitting round this pool"

And right there I knew what Quinn was talking about. I didn't hesitate I didn't have to think about it, nothing. I stood up from where I was kneeling against the chair and walked over to Brittany. At that moment everyone else disappeared. It all felt like slow motion and I'm glad because it made the kiss seem like it lasted a lifetime. I looked her dead in the eye and just placed both hands either side of her face. Just as our lips connected she had a slight smirk on her lips, just a slight raise to the side of her mouth. I can't even begin to explain what that kiss felt like. Heaven, fireworks, like id kissed all these frogs in the past too lead me to this one kiss with Brittany. As we pulled away Brittany just looked at me and winked. I don't even think it's possible as I'm Latina but I blushed, something ridiculous. Everyone else was cheering and chanting and god knows what else.

"Please I beg you do that again" Jake shouted. Everyone went into fits of laughter. Quinn on the other hand just looked at me as if to say, see.

After that night I never saw Brittany again. She wasn't at school the following Monday, nor the one after that or after that. She was gone, for good. I think this is what left me with so many unanswered questions and doubts in my head. Quinn on the other hand had some weird theory that for whatever reason Brittany would walk back into my life for one reason or another. Or as she stated, "When two people are meant to be, they'll always find their way back home." But then again Quinn is pretty crazy like that. It's always been in the back of my mind about whom, ultimately, i'm attracted too. But for the time being i'm straight; that's how everyone else thinks of me.

Back to reality I suppose and unfortunately I'm still standing on this university campus. As i'm pulling my stuff out of the back of the cab I hear someone shout, "Suppp Bitchesss" that could only be one person and I'm not going to lie I'm so happy to see her.

"Quinn, what took you so fucking long?" I said kind of annoyed.

"Sorry girl had stuff to do, I was still doing the walk of shame an hour ago" Quinn said laughing.

"Jesus. You really will always be the slut won't you?"

"Oi" Quinn squealed hitting my arm.

"Come on let's go meet our roomies. I really don't understand why you couldn't have just shared a room with me Santana, save meeting some new weirdo"

"Number one reason being what you stated about two minutes ago, you'd be doing the walk of shame 24/7 so you won't be in your room anyway"

"That is true" Quinn laughed.

As I got in my room, number 502, there was no one there thank god. Hopefully this means I'm alone. They were pretty nice rooms to be fair, standard, but nice. As I was beginning to put my stuff away Quinn came walking into my room with the biggest grin on her face, "hey Quinn what dorm room are you?"

"512 but that doesn't matter right now you need to see this"

"See what Fabray? I'd rather put my stuff away, can't it wait" Quinn always hated unpacking she probably just wanted me to do hers.

"I'd rather say I told you so but I'm not going to be a complete bitch right now and just enjoy what's about to happen" she said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my room.

"Woahh wait shut th…"

"Don't worry about the door sand bag's" ergh I thought.

"Seriously, what is that important Quinn that it couldn't wait like 5 minutes"

"Santana I want you to meet my rooma.."

"Your roommate Quinn, really? That's what couldn't wait, what's so specia…"

"Hi Santana" a voiced butted in. No wait! That isn't just any voice, that's the voice of so many of my questions.

"Brittany." I said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

fav, follow and review so i know what you guys think!

I have pretty much most of the story mapped out it'll just be a case of piecing it together as we go. :)

Just so you know every chapter will be a name of a song and will link too each chapter; you can also try listening too the song whilst reading the chapter.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**So this is chapter two guys where you'll be introduced too some more characters. If you fancy listening to the songs whilst reading the chapters; chapter one was All the small things by blink 182 and this one is Dirty little secret by the all american rejects. Yes i am British so i apologies if some of the things i say don't make sense.**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Brittany, like literally standing a foot away from her. This can't be real right now; surely this is like some dream or something, just a thought in my head. Quinn slaps me out of it, nope this is definitely reality.

"I can't believe you're really here, I thought Quinn was winding me up when she said you was here too" Brittany said surprised.

"Yea-ahh, I'm definitely here. And so are you. W-why what you doing here?" I said in shock.

"Jeeze, spit your words out sand bags, I thought you was Tina then" Quinn laughed, I just gave her the Santana stare.

"Well I'm here too study, I am at the right place aren't I, that is what university is?" Brittany said dead pan, bless, she always stuck to her nick name of blondie.

"Also too have a good time, it should be interesting" she said smiling.

"You sure got that right Brittany" chuckled Quinn looking at between me and Brittany.

"So, um, what you studying Britt?" I asked, seriously curious.

"Ah, no one's called me Britt in quite some time" she stated sounding quite surprised

"Oh sorry, Brittany I mean"

"Don't be silly, I like it when you call me Britt" Brittany stated smiling.

Jesus Christ, I'd forgotten what that smile does too me. Actually, no I hadn't. Brittany was always on my mind, not quite 24/7 because when someone disappears off the face of the earth without a goodbye I guess there's got to be a valid reason why. But there was always that question in the back of my mind, why?

You seriously need to stop staring at her every time you see her, I thought to myself. I looked up too Quinn just shaking her head with a smirk on her face. I couldn't help it though, this just reminded me of the first time that Brittany walked into our science class back in high school, she was breath taking then and she still is now; if anything more so. Pretty much the most beautiful thing in this miserable stinking world.

"Santana hello, you asked me a question right? What I'm studying, or did I imagine that?" Shit i'm still staring.

"Ye-aah, I did sorry just surprised to see you that's all."

"I'm studying Performing arts, the only course that had a hint of dance too it. As long as I'm dancing I don't care" she said staring at me with those ocean blue eyes.

"Oh this just gets better and better" Quinn stated.

Seriously stop staring at her because this is going to get embarrassing in a minute.

"Riiiight, on that note how about we go check out this stupid activities fair going on outside, before some of us stare holes into each other" thank god for Quinn sometimes.

"You can't do that can you, or have you got like super laser eyes?"

"HA. Come on Britt let's go" I stated as we all left Brittany and Quinn's dorm laughing.

Seriously what are the chances of coming too university and not only does Brittany end up being Quinn's roommate but she's studying the same course as me, this is certainly going to get interesting.

* * *

Walking round all these stalls must be some kind of joke, seriously it's embarrassing. I don't know if Quinn and Brittany are looking at something completely different to what I am but they seem to be enjoying this; definitely something different. There is literally so much shit going on, worse than I first thought. There's the Korean students stand, pretty sure that's just singling themselves away from everyone else here. There's the powerhouse technicians who I'm pretty sure are literally trying to advertise how to change a light bulb, then again don't think old Britt would have a clue bless her.

"Oh hey ladies, fancy being part of the invincibles" said this very over the top brunette girl.

"And what the hell is the invincibles?" I snapped back. "Heey, be nice" Britt whispered with a nudge to my ribs; which actually kind of hurt.

"Ok we are a super awesome singing group, we mainly focus on the music of legends such as journey, Fleet wood mac, lady gag…"

"Ok I'm sorry but I've done shits longer than miss gaga has been around and who are you anyway midget?"

"Santana seriously?!" Quinn snapped.

"What? I'm just asking a question"

"Look don't worry its cool. My name is Mercedes and this one right here; is Rachel. As you can tell she doesn't stop talking."

"Hey Mercedes I'm Quinn." Said Quinn sticking her hand out for the girl to shake. "This is Brittany and this bitch right here; is Santana."

"It's pleasure to meet you guys" Mercedes stated. "Basically were just a group of girls who get together and sing. The club has been known to sing in competitions in the past but we've never made it past round one for years"

"Yeah I'm the lead singer, and normally sing most son…" Rachel butted in.

"Yeah berry I've got this. Anyways, yeah here's a form for you guys to fill out if you fancy it just drop it by my dorm room, 514."

"Awesome, you're next door to me and Britt" Quinn said sounding pretty happy.

"Cool, I'll see you guys around then" Mercedes said and Rachel just looked at me.

"Yeah, bye guys see you around" I said as we walked away still looking at Rachel. "What a fucking Jew she was" I said snapping my head back round towards Quinn and Brittany.

"Oh I see the insults and bitchy Santana hasn't quite grown up then" Brittany laughed

"This one will always be a bitch to anyone but you Britt" Quinn said smiling at me.

"oh come on you too, I need my coffee fix before I bump into anymore ass wipes."

What is Quinn seriously playing at was all I was thinking as we walked to the coffee shop on campus.

Quinn decided she had stuff to do all of a sudden so it was just me and Britt grabbing a drink.

"Hey San, what drink you want? These are on me" Britt said with that mesmerizing smile on her face.

"Oh just a normal coffee will be fine thank you"

Once Britt had waited a stupid amount of time for our drinks she bought them over to the table I'd grabbed near the back of the shop.

"So, what brings you to university then Britt?"

"I'm sorry Santana. I really am."

"Wh-aat? What are you talking about? What for"

"Back in high school, for leaving, for leaving without a reason and especially without saying goodbye"

"Ohh that? Forget about it, it was nothing you obviously had your reasons" trying to play it cool is the only way I'm going to get myself out of this conversation. I have 21 questions to ask her and right now really isn't the time.

"Yeaah I did but that's not the point San, I want to explain everythi…"

"Look I said it's fine" I snapped back. Shit. "Sorry it's just been a long day, we've got plenty of time to have this conversation" I said giving her half a smile.

"Right yeah, sure. Plenty of time" Brittany said looking kind of disappointed.

"Come on Britt. Let's go find Quinn before she jumps into someone's bed without being here 5 minutes"

Britt seemed to be back to her happy self after that which I'm glad about. I know she really wanted to explain a lot of stuff back then but I'm just not ready to hear it. Either that or I'm scared what I'm going to say to her. Were at university, the place to party; so that's exactly what I'm going to do. That and avoid the truth about Brittany. Whatever that is.

* * *

As we got back to their dorm room Quinn was unpacking her stuff.

"Fuck me am I seeing things?"

"Oh shut it Lopez. I'm only unpacking my clothes, you're doing the rest"

"Sounds more like it."

"Hey San, check out these beds." Britt said bouncing on them.

"Yeah San, go check out Britt's bed" Quinn said sarcastically.

As I punched her arm as I walked by I checked out the beds and they were actually pretty comfy. Me, Britt and a bed though; I stood up pretty quickly. Quinn smirking whilst shaking her head at me the whole time.

"Ah this is going to be so fun us three here together" Said Britt who was still jumping on her bed.

"Us three together were like the Unholy Trinity"

"HA, I like it" Quinn said.

As I turned round I could hear all this commotion going on up the corridor.

"Ergh I asked my dad's to do one thing, one simple thing and they couldn't even do that right. I swear my roommate better be up for me singing at all hours of the day. I need my practice day and night, 24/7." Jeeeeze what is this girl on? Oh no, wait. That voice sounded very familiar.

As I got nearer and nearer my room so did the wining and ranting voice. Then I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who was standing in my room; only fucking Jew girl from earlier.

"HAA, this is comedy gold" stated Quinn, standing behind me with Britt.

"Ah hey Rachel" smiled Brittany.

As me and Rachel both looked up at each other at the same time there were only three words that came out both our mouths…

"Oh hell no!"

* * *

Santana and Rachel as room mates, this is going too get interesting. Also anyone have any clues as to why Brittany may have upped and left without saying goodbye? we'll find out soon. Let me know what you all think. Fav, Follow or Review.


End file.
